Happy Birthday Itachi!
by Broken Valentine
Summary: It's Itachi's birthday and Deidara wants to do something nice for his lover. Read to find out. R&R. ItaDei. SLIGHT Lemon. Major OCCness, you've been warned.


AK: Hi and Happy Late Birthday Itachi-kun! Yes, it was Itachi-kun's birthday! Sorry, I was going to post this yesterday, but my cousin came over and was on the computer. ALL. NIGHT. This story has major OOCness, you've been warned.

This is ItaDei and LEMON! If you don't like it, stay out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Just five more minutes… come on…" A cranky Uchiha was awoken by the sun's arrival.

Itachi look at the calendar on his wall. "Oh joy, it's my birthday, people being happy and shit, my day just started and it's already ruined."

The unhappy Uchiha took his shower, dressed in whatever he felt like and headed towards the kitchen in search for food. He grabbed an apple, just to hear something closing in on him.

"Ita-kun, un!!!!" A blonde yelled.

'Uh oh… SHIT!' Itachi tried to escape, but failed. Deidara glomped him with all his fury.

"Dei-chan! Get off me!" He pushed the Iwa nin off himself.

"Sorry Ita-kun, un." Deidara said with a slight blush.

"You're forgiven, I have to run errands, I'll see you later Dei-chan." Itachi gave Deidara a kiss on the forehead and left the blonde.

'Ita-kun is always running errands, never enough time for me. Hmph, he's so mean.'

Deidara let out a long sigh. "I might find something in his room to do while I wait for him… un." With that, he went to Itachi's room to find something of interest.

Once he arrived, the blonde slowly opened the door. He looked around Itachi's room and saw his calendar.

"Today is circled… it says 'Birthday'. It's Ita-kun's birthday! I wonder why he didn't tell me, un." Deidara thought.

The Iwa nin left to think about what to give his lover on his birthday.

'God damn it all! What do I give to him?!' He thought

"I know!" An idea came into Deidara's head.

The blonde looked with in his dresser for the present that he was so eager to give.

"Here it is!" He took the item and wrapped it in a box.

Deidara left his room and went into kitchen.

"What's a birthday without a birthday cake, un?" He had a huge grin on his face as he was taking out the cake mix.

"1 cup of water, 2 eggs, 1/4 cup of oil…un." Deidara added the cooking materials into the cake mix and baked it.

"Deidara…. What in the hell are you doing?" Kisame poked his head through the doorway.

"Making a cake, un. Gotta a problem with it, un?" He shot Kisame a glare.

"No…" The blue man left quickly.

Ding!

'The cake is done now.' The blonde carefully extracted the cake out of the hot oven.

"I should let it sit for 15 minutes, un." Those 15 minutes went by like the breeze currently blowing outside.

"Okay, time to frost it, vanilla, and then put the writing in chocolate, un." He wrote 'Happy Birthday Ita-kun' on top of the cake.

Deidara got everything ready for Itachi within his room.

Itachi arrived after running the errands that needed to be ran. (1) The exhausted Uchiha quickly went towards his room, only to be surprised…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITA-KUN!!!" Deidara yelled and glomped Itachi.

"Dei-chan, not again! Ahh! Get off!! I can't breathe!" The Konoha nin pushed the Iwa nin himself for the second time today.

"Oh… Sorry Ita-kun, un…" He said with a deep rosey blush.

"It's all right Dei-chan. Now… How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Uh.., I was bored, so I went in here earlier, and I saw your calendar…. un…" The blonde explained.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Here, un!" Deidara handed Itachi the gift.

"Oh, thank you." He unwrapped the gift and saw a necklace, a locket to be more precise, written within it was 'I'll love you forever Ita-kun. Love, Dei-chan.'

"Dei-chan… It-It's beautiful…" A few tears came out the Uchiha's eyes.

"Now, I have two more presents for you… un." Deidara showed the cake, but a playful grin came upon his face.

"Mhhh, vanilla, my favorite kind of frosting." Itachi licked the frosting off of his fingers.

"Your second present… un." Deidara's playful grin was still plastered on his face.

The blonde crawled over to Itachi and started to kiss him anywhere he could.

"Dei-chan…" Itachi moaned.

"Yes, un?" He asked, still with the grin on with face.

"More, please… more." The ex-Iwa nin continued down and wanted to have fun his way by any means necessary.

"DEI!!!" Itachi screamed out as Deidara entered him.

A few tears came out of the Uchiha's eyes, he knew that he couldn't hold it back. Each time he trusts in, the ex-Konoha nin moaned, more like screaming then moaning. Deidara knew that his time was up, it was Itachi's turn now. He kissed the blonde's neck then his stomach.

"Ita-kun…" He moaned out.

"Shh, you know you want to enjoy this." Itachi had a grin on his face now.

He went inside his lover and rest assured, a loud moan came out. The moans became louder and louder as Itachi went in deeper and faster. The two went like that nearly all night.

Once they were done with their long "session", Deidara spoke up and said, "I love you Ita-kun, Happy Birthday."

"I love you too Dei-chan." Itachi said with, not a playful grin, but a heart warming smile.

* * *

AK: Yes! I finally accomplished in writing a lemon fanfic! I'm sorry for not posting it yesterday. Don't kill me.

Deidara: Keashi-chan… why did you write a fanfic of me and Itachi-san… AND A LEMON?! Un.

AK: I wanted to write this as a birthday gift to Itachi-kun, but I did have enough time to post it yesterday!

Itachi: It's me with your boyfriend having sex!! Keashi that's so wrong!

Sasuke: Haha! I love seeing you like this Itachi! You're getting tortured right now!

AK: Sasuke, shut the fuck up, cause your birthday is next month, and I'll write a fanfic of you and someone! okay, people, please review and please don't flame! Keep an eye out for Sasuke's Birthday FanFic next month!


End file.
